Episode 8602 (23rd March 2015)
Plot Dressed in black for Gavin’s funeral, Gail promises to meet David later on at the mediation. Jenny isn't returning Kevin's calls and he can't understand her behaviour of the night before. He manages to contact her and arranges to meet later. Sally makes it clear she doesn't approve. Gail insists that Bethany catches the flight back to Milan on Sunday. Making an excuse that she has things to do in town, she leaves for the funeral. David refuses to help Bethany persuade Gail to let her stay. Craig tries to get Faye to reconsider giving birth in secret without professionals on hand. Andy and Gail agree to keep their distance from each other at the funeral. Lloyd insists that he and Steve tackle the Street Cars accounts. At the Rovers Michelle starts to go through Steve's backlog of unopened post. Gail hurries from the church hoping to make a quick exit but Barbara Deakin intercepts, insisting she attends the wake to speak to Gavin’s mother and Michael’s ex-wife Susan. David starts to worry as Gail is late for the mediation session and Callum starts to rile him about the fact. Sally tells Jenny she should go and leave them all alone. Jenny and Kevin meet up and she refuses to give Kevin a reason for her behaviour. Unable to take all the disapproval from everyone, she tells him she wants to finish with him. Steve is riding high after completing his first airport run in ages and without obsessing over it. Michelle and Liz are pleased for him but Liz notices that Michelle is troubled. Kevin begs Jenny for another chance and she agrees. Gail meets Susan. David’s on edge when Gail fails to show at the mediation. With his mum in tow Callum relishes David’s anxiety. Michelle reveals to Liz that Steve owes £10,700 in unpaid tax after ignoring months’ worth of letters. Kevin goes to see Rita and won't take no for an answer when she refuses to discuss Jenny. Susan confesses that she turned Gavin away from his father. Gail is horrified when she expresses a wish to see Michael and bury the hatchet. Callum plays the part of the doting father. David’s temper gets the better of him as Callum paints a grim picture of Max’s life with the Platts, labelling Kylie a junkie. He explodes with frustration, telling the mediator that Callum was Kylie's dealer. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Barbara Deakin - Beatrice Kelley *Susan Meldrum - Meriel Scholfield *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson *Mediator - Beverly Hills (Credited as "Beverley Hills") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Church - exterior *Mediation venue *Hotel - Reception room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail faces a dilemma at Gavin's funeral; and David's temper gets the better of him at mediation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,170,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2015 episodes